The Abc's of Percabeth Meets
by RavenclawEarthbender
Summary: An abc story of people meeting Percabeth. Somewhat cliche, but a fun story nonetheless. This is a series of one-shots. Not abandoned! Will return soon. Sorry! (4/19/18)
1. Aftermath

**I had the idea to do both an abc ship fic and one where mortals and others meet Percabeth. I decided to combine the two and this is what happened. This is my first story so please take into account that I am not an expert at but I try. Feel free to leave comments saying you loved it, you hated it, or I should improve it. I would appreciate it if you kept it civil.**

 **I apologize in advance if the characters are a little occ.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Troll Riordan. I don't own anything, nor do I claim to.**

"Percy!" I hear a female voice call out, obviously hysterical.

Percy? That's weird. Sure, that's the name of Paul's son, but why would a young girl be yelling for him?

"Paul," I begin,"is everything alright?" I was a fellow English teacher at Goode high school. Paul and I were over at his apartment going through our lesson plans for this semester.

"What was that? Oh ya. Everything's fine. It's probably just Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth? I didn't know you had a daughter."

Paul laughs, much to my confusion. "No, Annabeth isn't my daughter. She's Percy's girlfriend."

"But then why is she here? Why are you ok with his girlfriend being over at this time of night." It was well after 9 o'clock on a Thursday night.

"Annabeth lives here with us. She's practically family anyway. She and Percy have been through a lot in the past year, they help each other get through it."

Just then, Percy walks down the hall leading a blonde girl about his age. It was easy to see that the girl was upset and shaken, but Percy didn't seem panicked. In fact, he seemed to know exactly what to do.

"It's alright Beth. I'm right here. As long as we're together, right?" I heard Percy whisper.

"Hey Perce," Paul greets. "Dan, you know Percy. This is Annabeth Chase, a soon to be student at Goode."

I tried to smile, but I have to say, I was a little confused. "Hello Percy, Annabeth. Is everything okay?"

"Hi Mr. Martin. Everything is just fine. Nothing to worry about," Percy says as he walk with Annabeth towards the kitchen, soon disappearing out of sight.

"Sorry about that Dan. Is that everything? I still need to polish up my lesson plans for tomorrow," Paul says.

It takes me a minute to recognize that he spoke. "Oh! Ya, that should be everything. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I hope I'm not prying, but when is Annabeth coming to Goode? You said soon to be new student."

"Well Annabeth was planning on coming last Monday but her schedule and transfer information wasn't ready in time. She should be starting classes next Monday."

"I look forward to it," I say with a smile as I gather my papers from the table. "This was a very productive meeting. Thanks Paul."

"No problem," he replies, leading me out of the apartment towards the door.

As I drive home that night I think about what I had witnessed at the Blofis-Jackson residence. I'm not usually a fan of high school couples, but for some reason I was impressed by the young pair. I don't know what they had gone through, but it must have been a lot because I could see through every action how much they cared for each other. For once, I was actually excited for Monday. Anyone who has the approval of Paul Blofis was bound to be a great person. Little did I know just how right that was.


	2. Breathing

**Welcome back. This is obviously post Tartarus. I'm not really sure what kind of mental state they would both be in, so I'm sorry if Annabeth appears wimpy. I believe it would have taken a toll on them. Characters might be a little occ. I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I have not written multiple award winning, best selling novels. Therefore, I cannot be Uncle Rick**

"Annabeth, are you alright?" I ask after I see that Annabeth had stopped walking and was frozen in the hallway.

"P.P.P. Percy," Annabeth manages to get out. Her voice weak, almost like she was being strangled.

I had heard a little about this Percy guy. Apparently, Annabeth had this hot boyfriend in New York and he means the world to her. Sometimes should would start screaming in her sleep for him. I'm not sure why, but he must be important.

"Annabeth. It's alright. Do you need me to call someone?" I was starting to get worried. Her breathing started getting more frantic as she started hyperventilating.

"Annabeth, I'm going to call someone," I say as I reach in her pocket for her phone. I search through the contacts and find the name Percy. I don't hesitate to click the call button.

"Beth?" I hear from the other end. "Are you alright?"

"Um hello?" I begin, not sure exactly what to say. "Are you Percy? I'm Annabeth's roommate, Laura Wilson. She's freaking out. I'm not sure what to do. "

There was a long pause and I thought he had hung up. "I'll be there in 1/2 an hour. Can you get her back to your dorm or something?"

"Um, ya. I could try." At this point Annabeth had started crying. I could tell she was on the verge of full out sobbing. I hung up the phone and tried to calm Annabeth down.

"Percy! I need Percy! He's gone." She her voice sounded broken and without hope.

"Shh Annabeth. I called Percy. He said he'll be here soon. How about we head back to the room, alrighty? We can wait for him there." I struggled at first trying to get Annabeth to come with me, but eventually she complied.

After 25 minutes of waiting and trying to calm Annabeth with little results, an urgent know was heard at the door. I opened it to find a thin, tall boy about our age with long, messy black hair and green eyes that look like they held the weight of the world in them.

The boy barges past me and runs to Annabeth's side. "Beth. I'm here for you now. I'll never leave. I'm here," he says to her, along with other comforting words. I see Annabeth visibly relax.

"Perce," she croaks, her voice hoarse from sobbing. "I was back there and I was alone. I thought you left me." Annabeth was cut off with a kiss from the guy I assumed was Percy.

"Annabeth. I'm here now. I talked to mom and she agrees. You can come back with me. You can stay at the apartment. Paul already has an application filled out if you want." Annabeth nods her head. "How 'bout you get cleaned up and I'll start packing your things. How does that sound. I'm right here if you need me." Agin Annabeth nods and stands up, heading into the bathroom.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask when Percy stands.

"Ya," he responds. Last summer we went through some pretty hard times. I'm taking her back to New York with me. That was our original plan, but she had hoped she could get through it. She's strong like that, never backing down from a challenge." I nod.

"Do you need help packing her things? I can start a pile on her bed."

"That would be terrific," Percy says with a small smile. "We talked on the phone, but I guess we were never formally introduced. I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend," he says, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Laura Wilson, Annabeth's roommate." I shake his hand. When we are almost finished packing, Annabeth comes out of the bathroom looking much better. I grab the toiletry bag she's holding while Percy pulls her in for a tight hug. I can tell that it makes her feel better. I finish packing her things and the couple continues to embrace, almost like their lives depend on it.

"Ready to head out?" Percy asks Annabeth.

"I'll meet you out there in just a minute." Annabeth says giving Percy a quick peck on the lips.

"Takes as long as you need wise girl," Percy responds before picking up the box of her items and heading out the door.

"Laura. I'm sorry for leaving you here. I just can't handle it anymore."

"I completely understand. Just remember that if you need a place to come back to, I'll be here." I say, giving her a sad smile.

"I know. I'll text you if I need anything, even if that thing is just to talk. I'm going to miss you Laura," Annabeth says as she reaches out to hug me.

I return the hug and say, "I'm going to miss you too. I just hope you can find peace. I can tell that's it's been rough for you."

We wipe away tears from our eyes and grab the remaining suitcases. We meet Percy by his car and he loads the bags into the trunk while Annabeth hops in the passenger seat.

"Bye!" I call, waving as they pull out.

They both wave back to me and I can tell that Annabeth will be in good hands.


	3. Cookies

**Hello again. I got some great review on the first chapter. I just want to say thanks to everyone who read it. I feel like this one got a little Occ, sorry. If you like it, hate it, or have suggestions, please don't hesitate to review with those comments. I'll try to update somewhat regularly. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were uncle Rick, I would've had Percabeth included in _Trials of Apollo_. Alas, I am merely a fanfiction writer obsessed with the ship he created. **

"Hey Perce! Are we still coming over today?" I ask as we walk into science, our last class of the day.

"Ya," Percy responds. "It's just you, Mike, and Joey, right?"

"No. Joey had to cancel. I can't believe that Josh got sick."

"Okay, so just the three of us? Perfect," Percy says, half smiling.

Once the final bell rang and we grabbed our stuff, Percy led Mike and I over to his car. Mike was talking about how he just got the newest Call of Duty game, something in which Percy surprisingly wasn't interested.

We walked into the apartment and I could smell something baking. "Hey Percy, I thought your mom wasn't home."

"I don't think she is," Percy says, looking a little confused. "You guys get the controllers set up, I'll go check."

We walk into the living room, trying to hear what was going on. I heard Percy say something that sounded kind of like "wise girl" and a girl's voice reply. After waiting for a solid 5 minutes, Mike and I walk into the kitchen to find Percy making out with some blonde chick. I clear my throat.

The girl looks up and blushes slightly, seeing as they weren't alone in the house. She then slaps Percy lightly on the shoulder. "Seaweed Brain! Why didn't you tell me there were people over."

"Oh. Well. I forgot once I found out you were here," Percy stammers, trying to please the girl.

Clearly not impressed with this explanation, the girl turns to us and says,"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, this idiot's girlfriend. And you are?"

Mike clearly in awe over the fact that our best friend has a girlfriend, I say,"I'm Tony Benachi and this is Mike Melgrin. I didn't realize that Percy had a..."

She cuts me off. "Perce! You didn't mention me?" She glares in his direction.

"It never came up?" He says with a shrug, not quite sure of his answer.

"Well, I made cookies if either of you would like any. They're not his mom's but I think they're pretty good," Annabeth says.

"Thanks Beth," Percy says. " we were going to play video games. Wanna join?"

"Do you wan to be beat?" Annabeth responds playfully. "Ya, sure. I'll play."

After many rounds, we realize that there was no way we were going to win anytime soon. Somewhere in the middle, Percy's mom walked in and gave a soft laugh at the scene, but we were all to enthralled to really notice.

Finally the time had come for Mike and I to head home. "It was nice meeting you Annabeth. Thanks for the cookies," Mike says as we head out the door.

"It was nice to meet you two. We'll have to do it again sometime," she responds before Percy closes the door.

It was hard imagining that our best mate had a girlfriend, but after getting to know her, I'd have to say that they were meant to be with each other.


	4. Drink

**I'm not so sure about this one. Not much Percabeth and incredibly cliche. Oh well, I guess you can take it or leave it. Also, I never go to Starbucks so I'm sorry if something's wrong. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the nameless employee and the writing on this page. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

"Hi. Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today?" I look up and see a cute blond looking back at me.

"Hi, I'd like a café vanilla frappuccino with extra whipped cream and a regular coffee, black," she replies without a smile. Great, this is going to be a grumpy customer.

"Alrighty, your total comes to $10.99. Can I get a name?" I ask, trying to sound cheerful.

She gets out the money and tells me her name is Annabeth.

"Okay. I'll get your order right out. If you don't mind me asking, can I get a number with that name?" I reply. Even if she looks upset, lightening the mood with a little flirting can't hurt.

"No you may not. For your information, I'm taken and not interested," she says bitterly.

"Sorry m'am. I'll get those drinks now." A few minutes later a guy walks in who blows away all the other guys in the room. With effortless black hair and a tan, lean body, he's the reason no one else can get a date.

"Annabeth!" My coworker calls. The boy smirks and picks up the drink, claiming to be Annabeth. Wow, just when I thought he'd be nice, he steals another person's drinks.

I was about to reprimand him when he walks up behind Annabeth, who is so enthralled with her book she doesn't notice. The boy reaches around and kisses her. Apparently not surprised by the action, Annabeth kisses back and manages to grab both drinks from the boy.

"Seaweed brain," she says, "how's your day been?"

"Better now that your here," the boy say.

The get up and walk out of the cafe. Well, there goes my shot with her. I guess it's for the best.

* * *

 **I would love if you reviewed, followed, favorites, ect. They really brighten my day. 🌞**


	5. Envelope

**Welcome back! A very special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Thank you so much. I loved opening my phone and seeing that. I had no idea I would get over 600 views before chapter 5. You guys, or gals, are the best. This prompt has been done plenty, but here's my version of it. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Uncle Rick is our ruler. he owns all but the OCs.**

* * *

I look at the table and there's a fancy envelope addressed to my family. Obviously, being apart of the family, I take the liberty of opening it.

To the Jacob and Melanie Blofis family.

You are hearby invited to the biannual Blofis family reunion. This year it will be held in Manhattan, New York at the home of Paul and Sally Blofis on August 23 and 24. If you can attend, please RSVP by calling the following number.

I have to say, I was a little surprised. The last time I had seen uncle Paul was at his and Sally's wedding.

"MOM!" I call. "The mail's here. There's something I think you'll want to read."

"What is it Mags?" Mom asks, coming down the stairs.

"Family reunion information. Do we have to go?"

"Of course dear. It's a great opportunity for you to get to know your family."

"Ugggh! Fine," I snap back.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

I straighten my dress as Dad knocks on the door. The first part of this family reunion was the traditional family dinner.

Sally opens the door. "Hello, I'm so glad you can come." My parents walk in and she stops me just inside the door. "You're Margaret, right?"

I nod my head, "Maggie."

"Right, sorry. Well, my son Percy is about your age. If you want, he should be just down that hall and to the left. Have fun dear!"

"Thanks Sally," I say as I head over there.

I walk into what I assume is Percy's room. It's a pig sty and has blue painted walls. The only thing that was throwing me off was the girl sitting on a chair in the corner, reading a book.

I was about to ask who she was when Mom called me back into the living room.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~

"Dinner!" Sally calls from the kitchen. I hadn't seen the girl or Percy this whole time.

We sit down at the table and I'm squished between Mom and my little cousin Peter. Peter's alright I guess, but I kinda wanted to sit by somebody older, and preferably not snot covered.

Paul stands up. "Welcome everyone to the Blofis family reunion dinner. I guess since we hardly see each other, we should start with introductions. I'm Paul, John and Elois's second oldest." Everyone smile and we make our way around the table.

"Hi, I'm Sally Jackson-Blofis. I married Paul about 2 years ago. I'm glad to be apart of the family." Sally turns to her right and we all look at Percy. Percy, who isn't paying attention gets nudged by the blonde I saw earlier.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Percy, Sally's son and Paul's stepson. This is Annabeth, my girlfriend." Murmurs can be heard around the table.

"Percy," my aunt Janice says. "I don't believe I heard you right. Did you say GIRLFRIEND? As in, dating? Paul, hue could you let this happen and why is she at our family dinner?"

"Jan, first of all, Percy is 18 and very mature. He knows the rules and would break them. Secondly, Percy and Annabeth have known each other since they were 12. That's 6 years and they've been dating for 2. He didn't bring a girl he's known for a month to something like this, he brought his best friend.

"Another thing, Sally and I both no Annabeth very well. Even if she and Percy weren't dating, Sally would have, without a doubt, asked her to come. She's like a daughter to us and we wouldn't have it any other way. Before you judge out choices with Percy, see if you have the right to."

Aunt Janice was shocked. All the adults have strong rules about dating and schooling and such. Being told that Paul doesn't indirect the same rules on Percy was mind losing to them.

"Well," I say," I think their relationship is great. It's obvious that they belong together so let's get on with the introductions."

That shut up all the disagreements. We quickly made out way around the table with little more than a few minor mishaps. I look over from time to time at Percy and Annabeth. They seem to be off in their own little would, completely lost in the others company. I haven't known them for very long, but I know that they're meant to be.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Tune in next time to see...**

 **MORE PERCABETH! (Big surprise)**

 **Please review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, or have a suggestion to improve it.**

 **Until next time, peace out!**


	6. Fight

**So this one is short and not very good, but you get what you get. Not to much meeting in this one, at least is has slight Percabeth. I have also decided to not update during the weekends so I have time to write. I apologize in advance and will be back on Monday(hopefully). Have a great day!**

 **Disclaimer: no money is being made from the creation and enjoyment of this fictitious story.**

* * *

"Well fine then!" I scream, "we're over. If you can't respect my decisions, we're through."

"Like I care. You're just a needy, whining little girl. Good riddance," he yells at me.

I run off crying. My boyfriend of 6 months and I got into our first big fight and I would be perfectly happy never seeing his stupid face again.

As I sit, crying on a bench in Central Park, I see a couple walk by perfectly in love. I used to be envious of love like that, now I feel sorry for them. Since they look around my age, high school seniors, I know that they'll break up in a week or two. After all, it is high school.

"Give it back Seaweed Brain," the girl shrieks, sounding like she's holding back a laugh.

"Well it'll cost you," the boy replies, holding the girl's book higher above his head.

"Really? Well name your price."

"Well, how about a kiss?"

The girl smirks and gets up on her tiptoes. The boy leans down and captures her lips in his.

They look so in love, I start to realize I might be wrong about them. Maybe not all young relationships are purely lust. This one might be about love.

* * *

 **I'm loving ask the favourites/follows. Many thanks to you guys. Please, also remember to review. Tell me if you enjoyed it, despised it, have a suggestion to improve it, or have a ship you want me to write a story about. Many of my ships can be found on my profile. Feel free to pick a pairing from there our recommend your own. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Graceful

**Wow! Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback. Almost 2,000 views in less than a week. I would greatly enjoy more reviews, but I guess I can't have my cake and eat it too. I'm starting a question of the chapter at the bottom author's note so look out for that. If you would like me to expand/write a sequel to/make a whole story about one of the one-shots, PLEASE let me know.**

 **I also apologize to _gallaghere_ and _thebooktheif._ This chapter didn't end up being longer and at the time of your review it was already written. My goal is going to be to write longer chapters in the future. If anyone else has some constructive criticism, feel free to share it in a respectful manner.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged troll. If you're looking for Rick, I suggest you keep looking.**

 **This is a no-demigod Au.**

* * *

I watch as she glides across the floor. Miss Annabeth Chase, daughter of a rich senator, was dancing across the floor of the magnificent ballroom. The event in question happened to be a publicity party for said senatorial mother.

Being the son of the mayor, I was invited to many of these parties. The song ends and Annabeth gives her thanks to her dancing partner and takes her leave.

I was about to approach her when a boy, around our age intercepts her.

"Can I have this dance?" I hear him ask her. Expecting her to turn him down, I start making my way over there.

"Of course, Perce. I was hoping you would ask," She responded. I was surprised. How did she know this boy? Before I got the chance to ask, he whisked her away onto the dance floor.

Even though I was jealous of the boy and his princess, I was in awe of their ease and comfort in each other's arms. They twirled around the floor, lost in their partners eyes, not caring what was going on around them. When the song was drawing to a close, the boy dipped her and when she came back up, they kissed.

I was a little upset that this "Perce" thought he could just swoop in a steal the perfect girl, but if she was happy, I guess I could be happy for her. On the bright side, there was that cute McLean girl I could try to woo. Maybe I'll find her now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I am really proud of this, even if it's short.**

 **The question for this chapter is:**

 **Who is your otp/favorite ship other than Percabeth? (Any fandom)**

 **Go ahead and tell me in the reviews.**


	8. Hoodie

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry about the short chapters recently. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please be sure to answer my question of the chapter or review with any thoughts you have.**

 ** _animaljam:_ I'm not entirely sure what you mean. This is a story where mortals meet demigods.**

 **Disclaimer: If it were up to me, Annabeth Chase would no longer be in the pjo series. Annabeth Jackson would. Obviously, she is not, therefore I do not write the books.**

* * *

Today's Monday, meaning I have an entire week of school ahead of me. I walk into the school building and head towards my locker. Percy Jackson, my best friend and one of the only good parts of the school day, is already at his locker. I'm glad they're right next to each other, otherwise I never would have met him.

"Hey Jacob," Percy says with a smile. That's weird, he's almost never this chipper, especially not on a Monday.

"Um, Hi Percy. What's got you so excited?"

"Well, my girlfriend is starting classes at Goode today. I'm excited for you to meet her," Percy replies.

"A girlfriend? I don't believe it Perce. You never even talk to girls, how would you get a girlfriend?"

"Well, we met at a summer camp when we were 12 and have been dating since my 16th birthday. She has gorgeous blonde hair that could belong to a princess and these beautiful gray eyes that sparkle when she's excited. They light up when she talks about architecture, her favorite thing," Percy responds, obviously in love with this girl.

"Wow, she sounds like something else," a girl says from behind Percy.

I look at the girl closely. I don't think I'd ever seen her before today. She matched Percy's description of his girlfriend. Could this be...?

My suspicions were confirmed when Percy spun around and yelled, "Annabeth!" Capturing her in a huge hug.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked playfully. "Let go! You've seen me everyday for the past week."

"I know," he replied, "but am I not allowed to be happy to see my girlfriend."

"I guess Seaweed Brain, but would you put me down. We're in public."

All I could do was stand there awkwardly. Eventually, Percy put her down and turned towards me.

"Sorry. Jake, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth, Jacob," Percy said gesturing to each of us during his introductions.

After we said hello to each other and shook hands, Percy got a playful smirk on his face.

"Hey Beth. I like that jacket you've got on," he said teasingly.

I looked at the jacket as he said this and Annabeth replied saying, "Glad you like it. It's my boyfriend's."

She turns her back to me to look Percy directly on the eyes. I notice that the jacket she was wearing was Percy's swim team sweatshirt, displaying to the world that she was Jackson's and he was hers.

"Any chance I could get it back?" Percy banters.

"Nope," Annabeth replies. "I got cold and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to go to another guy to keep me warm, now would you?"

Percy smirks. "Well in that case, you can keep the hoodie. It suits you."

Just then the bell rang. "See ya Jake," Percy says before turning to the girl next to him. "So who do you have first period Beth?"

"It looks like we both have Paul for both home room and first period," Annabeth replies as they start walking to Mr. Blofis' class.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**

 **Question of the chapter:**

 **Do you like Au's? If so, what's your favorite?**

 **Leave your response in the comments. I would love to read it and possibly use it in my story.**

 **Au revoir!**


	9. Ignore

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in the past week. Life happened. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, reviews, and to everyone just reading this. It makes my day. I'm not sure about this one, but at least it's longer.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I wouldn't have left the Kane Chronicles at only 3 books and 3 short crossovers. (My apologies. I just finished The Serpent's Shadow and it's tearing me apart)**

* * *

"Julia, could you come here for just a moment?" Ms. Thomas, the Greek teacher called to me from behind her desk.

"Dear, I've noticed that your grades as struggling at the moment. I've assigned you a tutor in the library after school today. I expect that you go," she said, finishing with a smile that I can only describe as threatening.

"Of course Ms. Thomas. Who's the tutor?"

"Why, Annabeth of course. I'm sure your tutoring will be very beneficial."

I leave the classroom dreading the end of the day. Not that I dislike Annabeth. On the contrary, she's always been nice to me and everyone. I'm dreading it because having to interact with other human beings isn't my thing.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

I walk into the library and look around at the tables. It takes a minute, but I finally spot Annabeth hidden in a mound of book.

"Hello Annabeth," I say as I approach the table.

"Hi Julia. So you need tutoring in Greek?" Annabeth asks with a smile.

"Ya," I reply, slightly ashamed.

"It's no problem. Let's get started. Which section is tripping you up the most? We can start there and then move to the little things."

Annabeth begins explaining the Greek myths. After about 10 minutes of teaching, her phone buzzes and she pulls it out and looks at it. It's a weird looking phone. It looks kind of like an iPhone but it has a big square on the back of it. She smiles a little, reading the message, and shakes her head laughing. Before she replies, she turns off the screen and turns back to me.

"So where were we?" She asks.

We continue talking about Olympus and the gods for another 10 minutes before the same thing happens.

Annabeth looks at her phone, smiles, and doesn't reply. She keeps talking as if nothing happened.

This happens about 4 more times before we finish our study session. I pack up my stuff when a hot guy walks in and heads towards our table.

Annabeth doesn't seem to notice the boy until he speaks.

"Hey Beth. Did you get my texts?"

Annabeth looks up. "Of course I did Seaweed Brain. I wa sin the middle of tutoring and thought it would be improper to text when I was supposed to be giving my full attention to Julia.

"By the way, Julia this is my boyfriend Percy. Percy, this is Julia."

"Nice to meet you," he said, giving me his hand to shake. "Annabeth, now are you done here."

Annabeth sighed. "Of course. I'll see you later Julia." Annabeth waved as the pair exited the library.

I waved back, slightly confused that nerdy, straight-A Annabeth had a boyfriend, but I guess anything's possible.

* * *

 **Question of the chapter: Are there any other ships you would like to see me write stories for?**

 **Fyi: many of my ships can be found on my profile. Feel free to request a story about any of them or suggest your own. I'd love writing ideas.**


	10. Juicy

**Hey! So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated recently. I was busy and undermotivated. I changed this prompt probably the times and I'm still not very happy with how it turned out. This is kinda stupid and short, but I'll try to make future chapters better.**

 **Thank you so much too my reviewers. I got 3 just the other day and it made my realize that (1) people were teaching my story, (2) I haven't updated in a while, and (3) I've had this chapter written for a while now. Again, I apologize for the crappy chapter. Enjoy (or not)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a best selling author, nor do I play one on t.v.**

* * *

"Percy, truth or dare?" I ask Percy, one of my best friends.

"Ugggh! Fine, truth. You're dares are always stupid."

I smile. "Okay Perce. Who do you have a crush on?"

Percy's smirk falters slightly. "Do you really want to know?" We all nod. "Fine, but this better not get back to any of the popular girls. You know how they love gossip. I have a crush on Annabeth."

We all look confused. "You know she has a boyfriend, right?" Jacob asks.

"And the plot thickens," I add. "This is getting juicy."

Percy shakes his head at us. "Of course I know she has a boyfriend. Wouldn't you know about your crush's love life?"

We all nod our heads in agreement. After a few more rounds of truth spilling and an incident involving shaving cream, embarrassment, and a next door neighbor threatening to call the cops, we get back to Percy.

"Okay Perce. You know the question: Truth or dare?"

He groans slightly and replies that he wants a dare.

"Now remember, you brought this upon yourself." I receive an eye roll from Percy. "Call Annabeth and confess your feelings for her. Do you have her number?"

Percy pulls out his phone and dials a number. We tell him to turn on speaker phone.

She picks up. "Percy?" She asks.

I look over and Percy doesn't even look nervous. "Hey Annabeth. So we're playing truth or dare and I just wanted to tell you I have a crush on you."

There was a pause on the other end. "Well that's good Percy. It would be awkward if my own boyfriend didn't like me."

Percy smirks at everyone's awed expression. "Well I'll call you later, Beth."

"Alright Perce," and with that, she hung up.

All of us that were present were in shock. How did we not know that they were dating?

I was the first one to regain my composure and respond, "and the plot thickens."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for making you endure that. Big congratulations for making it to the bottom and not giving up.**

 **Question of the chapter:**

 **If I were to start another story, would you want another Abc one shot story or one with an ongoing plot?**

 **Tell me your thoughts in the comments below!**

 **Ciao,**

 **RavenclawEarthbender**


	11. Kiss

**Welcome back! I have to apologize for the crappieness of the last chapter and the shortness of this one. Most of these chapters are from a mortal's point of view but this one isn't! I'll let you read on to find out.**

 **Please review this story! It makes me want to write more and it helps me know what you guys want to read. Also, if you wouldn't mind responding to the question I post at the end of the chapter I would appreciate it.**

 **More news in the bottom author's note so look out for that! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were uncle Rick, I don't think I'd spend time writing fanfiction. I'd be 1.) Writing the next "Trials of Apollo" book and 2.) Writing another Kane Chronicles book.**

* * *

I walk towards the Athena cabin on a hot summer day. Annabeth, our head councilor, is no where to be found and I have to tell her about the emergency meeting for all the head councilors.

I open the cabin door to a sight that always makes me cringe. My sister sitting on the lap of her boyfriend, sucking his face off.

I personally have nothing against Percy, but I hate to see him making out with Annabeth.

I cleared my throat and the both looked up, blushing. "Ummm," I try to begin. "Well... Chiron... Big house... Meeting. I'm just going to..." I say awkwardly walking out of the cabin.

A few minutes later, Annabeth opens the door and they both step out, looking more composed and a little less embarrassed.

"So Mal," Annabeth says. "What were you saying earlier?" I could tell she was trying not to blush.

"Chiron needs you two for a counselor meeting in the big house. If you want, I could go. I don't want to-um well- interrupt."

That caused both of them to turn a color I could only compare to a tomato.

"NO!" Percy yells quickly. He clears his throat. "No Malcom, we'll be fine. We'll just be going."

They started to walk off and Annabeth pulls me into a quick hug. She whispers, "thanks Mal. Sorry about that."

They run off towards the big house, hand in hand.

Being Athena's son, I was thinking; particularly about my favorite sister and the guy that occupies her heart. I've known Annabeth for about 6 years, so I know that when she sets her mind to something she'll get it. So when mom gets mad about her choice, I know that Annabeth will get her way. As Aphrodite would say, love always finds a way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. So in the top A/n I mentioned that there's some news included down here.**

 **1.) I'm going to try to update more frequently (Yay!) I'm thinking twice a week unless things come up.**

 **2.) I can only post one chapter this week. Yes, I have the next one written, but I'm off to a summer camp this week so I won't be able to post. I hope the next chapter makes up for it.**

 **3.) I'm starting another story! A few people wanted me to write a Frazel story and I'd love to, but I'm going to wait until I have inspiration for it. This story is going to be an Avatar: the Last Airbender fic focused on TOKKA! So if you want to check that out, it should be posted arriving the same time as this.**

 **Now enough with the news. The question of the chapter is:**

 **Have there been any chapter of this story that you would like a sequel to?**

 **I have all the word prompts written out, but not the plot so feel free to suggest a sequel, a plot, or au!**

 **Thanks again!**


	12. Looks

**Hello again! I hoped you liked the post from last week. If you didn't, thank you for still coming back. I am particularly proud of this chapter. Just FYI: this is obviously set right after TLO.**

 **Also, I'm trying to decide what days would be best to post on. Monday's have been working for me so I'm thinking probably Monday and Thursday so look for a chapter later this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you would recognize. I wish I owned this but I would currently settle for Hamilton tickets.**

* * *

"Percy!" I yell as he walk through the door of our apartment, obviously beaten up and hurt but smiling nonetheless.

"Hey mom. You know-" I cut my son off.

"Annabeth!" I yell, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hello Ms. Jackson," She says awkwardly.

"Oh Annabeth. How many times have I told you to call me Sally," I reply.

"Sorry Ms. Ja – er – Sally. How have you been?"

"Oh, your so sweet. I've been fine dears. Now tell me, how was your summer? How was camp? Obviously there was the war, but did anything else happen?"

A nearly identical blush spread across both my son's and Annabeth's cheeks, so light you'd almost have thought I was imaging it.

"Nor much Mom," Percy replies quickly. "Just some normal camp stuff. You know, some swimming," Annabeth is fighting back a smile, "sword fighting, a few ceremonies," at this both teenagers looked a little solemn. "a small birthday celebration for me. You know, not much."

"I can't believe it. My little baby is 16! I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I'm glad you had fun. Since Annabeth is staying here for the next 2 weeks, she can stay in your room as long as you can promise me you'll behave." They looked away from each other, both faces burning in embarrassment.

"Of course Mom!" Percy snaps. "We'll go put our stuff down. C'mon Annabeth." Percy practically drags his best friend down the hallway, towards his room, suitcases in each of their hands.

I laugh quietly. I'm glad Percy has Annabeth, gods know what he would do without her.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

After putting away their things and eating more cookies than I would usually allow, my two favorite demigods and my boyfriend, Paul, and I were all sitting down for dinner.

"Annabeth," Percy says, "do you want another slice?"

A small smile spreads across her face. "Sure seaweed brain."

I'm holding back a smile now. I've taught my little boy well. He's so polite now.

The table resumes a comfortable silence. I decide to break it. "

"So Annabeth, what are your plans for this next year?"

"Oh!" Annabeth says, slightly surprised at the sudden question. "Well, I'm going to at least the first semester of this year in San Fransisco and then I'm coming down to camp for the break. I'm hoping that I'll be able to convince my dad to let me transfer down her for the last semester, but he's wanted me close ever since I came back. I think he's trying to make up for the time is been gone."

Upon hearing this Percy's eyes lit up. They looked at each other and I could see that Annabeth was trying to suppress a smile. I'm my honest opinion, she either wasn't trying too hard or she was rally bad at hiding her joy.

I clear my throat I little. "So, did anything else happen at camp this year?" I said, emphasizing the word else.

Both green and grey eyes widened. "No!" Annabeth shrieked. She coughed slightly. "No, nothing else happened." A blush was slowly creeping up their both their necks.

"If you say so," I responded, smirking.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

We finished dinner, had desert and then hung out in the family room. Annabeth and Percy next to each other on the couch, the former reading a book while the latter was playing with her hair.

Paul and I give each other a knowing look, pretty sure something happened between them during the summer. Something I've been waiting to happen for a long time. I just needed to think of how to approach the subject.

The clock in the hall struck 9 o'clock. Paul stood up. "Well it's been fun today. Good night everyone. It was great seeing you back Percy, Annabeth."

I stood up too, walking Paul out to the hallway. After a quick kiss, we parted ways after I promised to text him if I got my thing more out of the wonder twins currently residing in the living room.

I walk back in and find that Annabeth has curled up with her head in Percy's lap, her book seemingly forgotten. Percy had his hands in her hair, playing with it as he looked down at her in love.

I stand I to doorway to the room. "So," I begin, slight startling Percy, but not enough to distract him from his current task. "Your telling me nothing happened at camp? No special girl enter your life?"

Percy blush slightly, but continued to look down at Annabeth. "I wouldn't say entered my life exactly. More like, became more of my life."

I smiled. Even if they tried to hide it at first, I had known that something had changed between them. But now that brought to light a concern to me.

"I know that you two are great kids whom I both trust, but I don't know if I should let you sleep in the same room as your girlfriend." The word girlfriend brought a smile to Percy's face.

"Mom, you've known me my whole life. You've known Annabeth for the last like 4 years. I swear to you on the River Styx that I'm not going to get Annabeth," he pauses and gulps. "I'm not going to get her pregnant before we get married. You can trust us."

I smile. "Of course I can. I just want to make sure. How about you wake her up and you two can go to bed."

Without saying a word or waking up the sleeping girl, my son picks up the love of his life and carries her bridal style into his room.

My face splits into a grin. Not only did my son have his first girlfriend, he talked about marrying her! If they were any other 16 year old couple, I would have scoffed and laughed at the naïveté of their young lust, mistaking it for love. But I know that Annabeth and Percy were meant to be together, for as long as their probably short lives continue.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. So, as I said above, I'm going to try to shoot for Monday and Thursday but we'll see how that goes. I posted another story on my account so if you Atla and Tokka, you should check that out.**

 **Question of the chapter: Do you have any fic recommendations?**

 **I'm looking for some good Solangelo and possibly Frazel stories, but any good fanfic would be great.**

 **Let me know what you find!**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Makeup

**Hello again! I'm glad that people enjoyed the last chapter because our is one of my personal favorites. As promised, here is Thursday's chapter. It's not the best and it's kinda short, but it's all I got from the prompt.**

 **I got a few requests to do a sequel to my 1st chapter. I'll get that done when I'm inspired by a prompt. I apologize in advanced if that takes a while.**

 **Just to make sure you know, I'll be updating Mondays and Thursday, so look for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not frequently called a troll by an entire fandom.**

* * *

"Annabeth," I whined, trying to convince her without charm speak.

"No Pipes. I appreciate you not using your powers, but my answer is still no." It looks like Annabeth wasn't budging on this matter.

"Annabeth. Tonight is the night that you get to show the entire school that Percy is both yours and that there's absolutely no one better for him than you." Annabeth sighs.

"It's not even that big of a deal Piper! It's only prom," she replies. I fake a shocked look.

"Only prom? Why, you know who my mother is! How could you say that." She gave me an amused look.

"Okay, okay. So it's not the biggest deal, but it's still senior prom. Why would you call me if you didn't want my help?" I say to her.

"I didn't call. Your mother told you to come over here and Sally's too nice to turn you away. If I let you do this, will you promise not to go overboard?"

I smile. Victory for me. "Annabeth, you know I won't do anything drastic. Just enough to knock him dead. Knowing your special son of Poseidon, that won't take much." This caused The blonde to blush.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

After about an hour of getting her ready for prom, I finally let Annabeth out of the room. She walked down the hall of the apartment to be greeted by none other than her boyfriend.

I had to stifle a laugh at his reaction.

Annabeth was wearing a long, grey dress and minimal makeup, just to make her eyes pop. Not only did it accentuate everything that was wonderful about her figure, it left much to the imagination.

Percy finally regained his voice. "Woah!" Was all he managed at first. Then a small smirk spread across his face. "So, Wise Girl. Are you sure you want to go to prom? I would be fine just staring at you all night."

Annabeth blushed and walked over to him. I really wish I had a camera.

"Well Seaweed Brain, as fantastic as that sounds, I'm sure you'd have an even better time showing the school that I'm yours," Annabeth said as she leaned in, touching their noses together.

Percy look like he died and had gone to Elysium. They were about to kiss when Sally interrupted the love birds.

"Pictures!" She called, breaking them out of their trance. She turned to me. "Piper dear, could you help with this?"

I smiled as I began to position the couple into cute poses like Percy giving Annabeth her corsage, hugging, lost in each other's eyes, and many, many more.

Finally it was time for them to get in the car. Sally talked to them about under aged drinking, drugs, and staying put to late. They smiled, slightly blushing, and told her they'd be good.

Satisfied with seeing the off Sally and I went back inside, ready to look at many of the pictures in my album labeled "Percabeth". Overall, if say it was a good night for both parties.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this kind of weird chapter. Tell me what you thought in a review.**

 **Question of the chapter: Do you guys even read the questions? If you do, should I continue them?**

 **Tell me your response in a review.**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Normal

**Hello. So this chapter is bad. I'm sure I had some great plan for this chapter when I wrote down this prompt, but I don't remember what that was. It's short and bad, so please have mercy. If I'm going to be honest with you, it's not very Percabeth. It's more Solangelo with a bit of Percabeth at the beginning.**

 **Please no flames. I know it's bad.**

 **Look for new chapters every Monday and Thursday!**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Rick, this chapter wouldn't be as sucktastic**

* * *

I look up as I hear people approach. Percy and Annabeth are walking towards the beach, past where I happen to be sitting.

I take this time, before they notice me, to realize the journey they've been on. I mean, quest after quest, losing each other multiple times, having to fight against their parents' wishes. It's a miracle that they are together and so happy.

Sometime I feel bad for them. They'll never know what normal is. I'm sure that the gods will never leave them alone, no matter how many time the couple saves their hide.

In some ways, I feel as if they almost prefer their life to a normal one. Without the insanity that is a demigod's life, they wouldn't have met. Hey wouldn't have been put in so many situations in which their bond only strengthened.

Come to think of it, I wouldn't trade anything for the life I have. The life of a demigod.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" A voice says from above me.

I smile and look up at the boy in who's lap I'm laying in. "Not much," I reply.

"Sure, death boy. I know you. You're always thinking about something," he replies.

"Well, if you must know, I'm thinking about my boyfriend." This causes a grin to spread across my companion's face.

"What about him?"

"I was thinking about how lucky I was to have him."

"Oh darlin'." He blushed slightly as he leaned down to kiss me.

Sure, everyone at camp has had many rough times, but at least we can all find solace in those we hold close.

* * *

 **Wow! You're alive. Thank goodness. I promise that I'll try to make future chapters better, I just wasn't inspired.**

 **Question of the chapter: If I were to write a Frazel one-shot and/or story, what suggestions do you have?**

 **(Not saying I'll write them, but I would need a suggestion to write a Frazel story.)**

 **See ya!**


	15. Open

**Hey! I'm so sorry for missing Thursday's update. I didn't feel good all day and so this was the last thing on my mind. I think this chapter is pretty good so I hope you enjoy. I'll definitely update on Thursday sins i already have the chapter written.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, there would be no Annabeth Chase. There would, however, be an Annabeth Jackson!**

* * *

I open the letter. I had received it in the mail earlier this afternoon and I had to restrain myself from opening it at the mailbox. I quickly made my way home to open the letter that had been written in my daughter's handwriting.

 _Hey Dad,_

 _I'm not sure how much you have been told, but in these past few months the camp went through another war. I'm safe and healthy. Seeing those around me die made me realize that I would like to be closer to you and not have to regret how we left things._

 _I know we tried to make things work in the past, but I am willing to try again. Unless you have any objections, I am planning on coming down for a week on August 10th. Just so you know, I will be bringing a friend down with me._

 _Please respond if that is alright with you._

 _My regards,_

 _Annabeth Chase_

I read the letter twice to fully comprehend what she was saying. My Annabeth was willing to come home? I guess that I had better not screw this chance with her. My other question was, who was she bringing with her?

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

I talk to my family over dinner. Helen told me that they would be fine with whatever I decided. I sat down laster that night to write my response, accepting the chance to bond with her.

The next few weeks were spent cleaning and making sure both Annabeth's room and the guest room were in pristine condition. Everything was set as we counted down the days to her arrival.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

A knock can be heard from the door. I make sure the twins are behaving themselves and I rush to answer the door.

I am greeted by my daughter and a tall, dangerous looking young man. Knowing that if anything was wrong Annabeth could take care of herself, I assumed that this boy was her secret guest.

I embrace my daughter for the first time in a while and try not to cry. I let the two in to put their things down.

"So," I try to begin light conversation. "Who's your friend?"

Annabeth blushes slightly, probably realizing that she hadn't introduced him yet.

"Dad, this is Percy. I believe you've met before."

My mind flashes to a smaller, skinny boy with dark hair and bright eyes. I can't believe I didn't realize it before.

"Mr. Chase. It's good to see you again," Percy says sticking out his hand. I shake it and can't help but noticing his firm grasp and his pleasant smile.

"Please come into the living room. Annabeth, your letter said you had something to discuss with us?"

We walk down the hall as she replies, "Yes I do. The boys may not want to be there."

I nod as we walk into the living room. I ask the boys politely to go play. They begrudgingly agree and head upstairs. They pair of teenagers look solemn as the take a seat together on the couch, holding hands and sitting far too close for my taste.

"So," I prompt them to begin once the four of us were settled.

Annabeth and Percy both explain about the latter's disappearance and many details of the quest. Annabeth gets to where her mother sends her on a solo quest, and breaks down in sobs. Percy whispers in her ear and she nods. After a minute or two regaining her composure she describes falling into literal Greek Hell.

I am horrified at the thought. They both look about ready to have a panic attack. Helen decides that they should take a break from the story to calm down and have some snacks. Go goes into the kitchen and returns with a platter of cookies and other snacks. Both teens thank her and each nibble on a cookie while whispering to each other.

Once they're able to tell more of the story the describe fighting Mother Earth and many other things less terrifying than the earlier topic.

They finish and Helen leaves to put the boys in bed. I look at the two, Annabeth looking as if she was going to fall asleep on Percy as he stroked her hair and held her hand.

I say my first words since the storytelling began. "How long has this been going on?" Nodding at their hands.

They both blushed as Annabeth sat up. Percy was the first to speak. "About a year sir."

A whole year had passed and I had no idea that Annabeth had her first boyfriend, probably even her first kiss.

It was Annabeth's turn to speak up. "Dad?" She asked. "Percy and I get," she gulped, "nightmares. If it's okay with you, can we sleep together."

My eyes widened at the thought. Percy quickly replied, "not sleep together like that sir. The nightmares are better when we're together, side by side. I swear nothing will happen."

I felt a little better. "Sure," I replied, not seeing any other way.

Annabeth spoke again. "Thank you. I also have another question to ask you."

I raised my eyebrows to show that I was listening.

"This school year, I can't sleep separated from Percy. I was wondering if you'd give me permission to go to school in New York with Percy. I can get everything all straightened out, I just wanted to feel make sure you're okay with it."

I was surprised. My baby girl. The same one who ran away at age 7, wanted permission from me. I nod before sending the couple off to bed in Annabeth's old room.

My little princess might have grown up, but I guess that's alright. I couldn't be more proud.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. The ending kinda sucked, so my apologies. Let me know if you'd like a sequel to this chapter or any other chapter.**

 **Good news! Not only do I already have a good (in my opinion) chapter written for Thursday, I'm going to write the previously requested sequel to the first chapter! It should be out next week so look for that.**

 **Question of the chapter: Are there any other fandoms you'd like to see me write for?**

 **I have this fic (PJO) and i have a tokka fic (A:tla). Respond in the reviews and tell me your thoughts. It doesn't mean I'll write it for that fandom, it may not be one I'm apart of, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Ciao!**


	16. Princess

**Hey! So this chapter isn't a Percabeth meet, instead it's a Percabeth au.**

 **I thought it was pretty good, but tell me what you think. Just as an update, the requested sequel to chapter one has been written and will be debuted this Monday. I'm not sure about the other sequels requested, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the AU world and the plot. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Your highness?" A servant calls to the young prince.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" He replies kindly.

"The queen would like to see you. She says to meet her immediately in the library."

"Thank you," the prince said.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

"Son! Come here. Oh, let me fix your hair. You need to look nice," the queen said.

"Mom! Stop, it's fine. Now, I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Your 18th birthday is approaching and you know what that means."

The boy groans. "Mother. I know it's tradition but I don't want to be stuck with a stuck up duchess that's chosen for me!"

"Percy. I know that. You know I love you so I took you into account and your father and I are willing to bend the rules a little."

He brightens up, "really!"

"Yes. Here are the rules: I have to approve this girl, she has to agree to marry outside of an arranged marriage, and you have to find this girl before you turn 18. We don't want any riots or wars for not following the tradition of announcing at your 18th birthday celebration. Do you accept?"

"Sure mom. That sounds great."

"Anyone specific in mind?" She asks amusingly.

"Maybe mom. I'm not sure."

"Sure Perce. You're dismissed."

"Thank you for the audience your majesty. It was a please," Percy says jokingly as he mock-bows.

The queen playfully smacks him. "Get out of here. I know you must have something better to do." They both smile as they embrace in a quick hug.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Lady Chase?" A ladies maid asks.

"How can I help you?" Lady Chase replies.

"Your being summoned to the upper drawing room," the maid says.

"Thank you Mary."

With a small curtsy, the maid exits the room.

Lady Annabeth Chase, head architect of the kingdom lived in the palace most of her life. Having been abandoned by her single mother at the age of three, one of the king's adviser took her in and adopted her. When she turned the legal working age, 15, the palace hired her and gave her a grand suite and more materials than she could have asked for.

Growing up in the palace, not many children were around so Annabeth happened to get very close to a certain national treasure.

That's why she wasn't terrified at being summoned to the drawing room. She was excited to see Percy.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

"Your highness," Annabeth said with a curtsy as she entered the room.

Percy was trying to suppress his laughter. Growing up together means that formalities often go out the window. To the world they were prince Perceus and lady Chase to each other they were just Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey wise girl," Percy greeted using his common nickname for her.

She smiled and practically leapt onto his lap, as was their usual routine.

"I tried to find you earlier today. Busy?" Annabeth said looking lovingly up at her best friend.

"A little. Mom wanted to talk. I have to tell you something," Percy said seriously. Annabeth stood up and took a seat across from him so she can see his expressions more clearly.

"Oh no. It's not about your bir–," Percy interrupted her.

"Ya it is. She wants me to choose someone soon."

"Percy that's– wait– did you say she wants YOU to choose someone?"

He nods. "She said as long as she approves the girl, the girl accepts, and it's decided before my birthday, I can choose."

Annabeth wanted to cry tears of joy. "Percy that's great!"

"Ya," he begins solemnly, "I just wanted to ask you." He pauses, causing Annabeth to want to strangle him. "Would you stay at the castle?"

Annabeth's eyebrows furrow. "Like, when you get married and are King? Unless I'm being fired, I'll stay. But Percy," this causes the boy to look up from his hands and into her eyes, "we can't do this when your married. No more casual meetings and small adventures, I don't think I could do it." Now it's her turn to look at her hands.

Percy reaches forward and tilts Annabeth's head up so they're looking into each other's eyes. "How could I fire you? Although I may have to add a few more items to your daily workload. Being future queen is no small job."

Percy barely got the words out of his mouth when he felt a pair of lips on his. When the separate after a rather passionate make out session, neither could wipe the near identical grin of their faces.

"So, is that a yes?"

Annabeth laughed, "what do you think seaweed brain?"

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Now announcing the guests of honor, his royal highness, Prince Perceus Jackson and his future Princess, Lady Annabeth Chase.

* * *

 **You've reached the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews.**

 **If you want a sequel to this or any other chapter, drop it in a review and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Chapter one is getting a sequel, so be I the lookout for that.**

 **Question of the chapter: What days do you think I should update on? I currently update Mondays and Thursday and I don't post on weekends, but tell me what you think would work best.**

 **Ciao!**


	17. Quarter

**Hey! This is the highly requested sequel to the first chapter: Aftermath. That's the one where a teacher meets Annabeth while at Paul's house. I don't think this one is very good, but that's because I could find a while lot of inspiration.**

 **I put Percy and Annabeth in this teacher's class because in this chapter (probably not in future chapters), Paul teaches the advanced class and because of dyslexia, neither are in that class.**

 **If I have future chapters set at school, I will probably make them in Paul's class, but for right now they are not.**

 **Disclaimer: CHB would be harder to run than I'm willing to work. That's why it's not mine.**

* * *

I walk into my classroom the Monday after my meeting with Paul. As much as I hate Mondays, I was somewhat excited to properly meet this Annabeth girl.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

The bell rang to begin my 3rd period class, the one with Percy. Percy was an interesting young man. Not only does he have ADHD, he is also dyslexic which is why he's not in Paul's class for honor students.

I walk to the front of the classroom and begin my spiel about how it's a new quarter and everyone should try their hardest and all the usual stuff. I finish with my rant and I announce to the class the after taking attendance, they could choose a new seating selection for this quarter.

I begin calling roll with Andrews, Nichole and continue on down the list. I only get a few names in when I find the name I had been hoping for all day.

"Chase, Annabeth?" I call looking around the room. I spot her next to Percy with her hand raised. I nod to her and continue down the sheet. I make not of those not in attendance and give the student and opportunity to rearrange their seating.

I look up after 5 minutes, the time I said I'd give them to get this done, and survey the room looking for any immediate problems that could arise. Only having changing a few difficult people, my eyes land on Percy and Annabeth. I've seen so many high school relationships, but never in all my years have I seen a guy look at his girl the way Percy was looking at Annabeth. It was immensely intriguing.

Snapping back to the task at hand, I assign a small amount of work for the rest of class and let them go when the bell rings.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Please hand in your essays," I say to the class. It is about a month into the new quarter and I was teaching the 3rd class of the day.

"To all those who put forth an effort with this, thank you. To all those who didn't even hand one in, I hope you're not expecting an A."

The bell rings and I finally have my free period, which means I get to grade essays. _Yippee_.

I start with my most recent class, 3rd period. I get about a quarter of the way through the stack when I come to a rather thick packet of stapled papers. I take it out of the stack and double check that it is an essay and not a homework packet for another class.

It was indeed an essay, and not just anyone's essay. This was written by the one and only, Miss Annabeth Chase. I read through it and can't help but gape. It was a perfectly written paper with a few spelling mishaps. Her's got the higher grade I had ever given.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Have a great summer everyone!" I call as the bell signals the end of 3rd hour. A few students respond as they rush out the door.

I watch them walk out and I reflect on these students that I've spent hours in a classroom, teaching them this year.

Annie was a shy little girl who wrote beautiful poetry. Lauren was annoying, always talked back, and questioned my instruction. Kelly went from being quiet and shy to being a loud, passionate person, especially when it came to Harry Potter. Annabeth, well I have to admit that my first impression of her that day at Paul's apartment was right. She was an amazing girl with a love for learning and for the boy who was always by her side.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a review.**

 **A sequel to the previous chapter, Princess, is coming up next. Tune in on Thursday to see Prince Percy be really cute with Lady (future princess) Annabeth.**

 **Any sequels you want me to write? Tell me in a review. I make no promises about actually writing them, but if I'm inspired I will.**

 **Question of the chapter: Should I make the princess chapter it's own story?**

 **Let me know in a review!**

 **Ciao!**


	18. Roses

**Hello! So this is a sequel to chapter 16: Princess. If you have not read it yet out would like a refresher, feel free to read that.**

 **Because of the results of my last question, I have decided to make a story out of Princess and Roses. I won't have a lot of time now that school is starting back up again, but I'll make sure to announce it on here.**

 **Also because school is starting, this might be the last regular Thursday update for a while. I will try my hardest to continue updating on Monday, but I might not update every Thursday**.

 **Disclaimer: Only the AU is mine. If you are looking for a middle aged troll, I suggest you keep looking elsewhere.**

* * *

"Lady Chase?" A maid asks.

"In here," I call from the small office attached to my room.

The maid curtsies slightly and puts a small tray on the desk. "A letter and a delivery for you ma'am."

"Thank you," I reply and she curtsies again and exits the room.

I pick up the letter first. In slightly sloppy handwriting, it has my name. After years of reading this particular person's documents, I could recognize the scrawl anywhere.

 _My dearest Wise Girl,_

 _After what I'm sure has been a particularly grueling day of work, your presence is requested in the small dining room, the one reserved for the royal family's meals._

 _At this particular meeting, you will be required to sample many delicacies including many kinds of cake. Please plan accordingly and be prepared to make what could possibly be life-altering decisions._

 _My regards,_

 _Your favorite seaweed-brained prince_

I have to laugh as his letter. I them look to see what he sent with it since the maid said a letter and a delivery.

The tray contained a single red rose, most likely grown in the palace gardens. I had to smile at this because he would never send a bouquet, he preferred simple gestures.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

After an hour spent feeding each other cake and possible sneaking a few kisses, I returned to my room to continue working on my current architecture project.

That was soon forgotten when I was delivered another note and a second rose.

 _My dear Lady Chase,_

 _Your presence is requested in the Ladies' Room to survey a selection of colors and styles for an important upcoming event. *wink*_

 _Your choices and decisions on this matter are of upmost importance._

 _With Love,_

 _Your dear prince_

I couldn't help but marvel at how eloquent his letters sounded. I decided that the queen must have helped.

I smile as I remember the two roses sitting on my desk. I tear my eyes away from the letter and grab a tall pen jar from my desk. After dumping out the contents, I filled it with water and put the flowers in it. I have to admit, they made me happy when I saw them on my desk.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

After spending around two hours with Queen Sally and the love of my life, I returned again the my books and projects, satisfied with the colors and style of the wedding.

Sitting down at my desk, I was about to pick up my project for s third time that day when I saw a letter and another rose on top of all my papers.

Sighing, realizing that no architecture was getting done that day, I tore open the letter.

 _My Future Queen Annabeth,_

 _Your presence has been requested in the upper library at your nearest convenience._

 _Please have in mind your closest friends and relations that you would like to have close on a momentous occasion._

 _My thoughts are with you,_

 _Your Lover_

I grin. Not only had he called me his future queen, he had called himself my lover, which for some unknown reason makes me want to laugh.

I take the third rose and put it next to the others. I leave the room and make my way to the library, excited to spend time with "my lover."

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I had approved the food, decorations, guest list, and many other things. I had a total of 10 roses, which I thought was an odd number to stop at. Maybe Percy didn't think about that.

With the wedding two weeks away, I only had to get a final fit on the wedding dress and walk down the isle towards a dream come true.

After the somewhat stressful day I had, I wanted nothing more than to soak in the tub and turn in for the night. In fact, I decided to do just that.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

A knock sounded from the door, followed by a voice.

"Lady Chase?"

I sit up in bed. Putting on my dressing gown I call out, "Yes?"

I open the door and let my lady's maid into my room.

"Good morning Mary," I greet her.

"A good morning to you, too. I have a delivery but I've been instructed to tell you not to open it until after breakfast."

"Thank you Mary," I say, letting her set the tray down on her desk.

She helps me dress for breakfast and then I head down to the small, Royal dining room.

When I enter, I see that there are only two places set out. One for me and one already occupied by the one person I wanted to see most.

"Percy!" I call as I walk towards the table.

He stands up and quickly walks towards me. Before I knew it, I am lifted off my feet and am being spun around. I manage a few laughs before I am put back on the ground and swiftly silenced with a pair of lips on mine.

After what could have been minutes or could have been hours, he pulls away to escort me to my chair. Being the gentleman he is, he pulls my chair out for me and offers me some of the food.

We talk as breakfast proceeds. I honestly cannot believe how I got lucky enough to ensnare the heart of the prince. He's absolutely perfect in every way, even if his head in mostly filled with seaweed.

A butler comes in to tell Percy he has a meeting to attend to. After the butler leaves the room, Percy gives me his apologies and after a passionate kiss and a promise to spend time with me later, he has to leave the room.

No longer having a reason to stay in the dining room I go to my room, curious about the delivery earlier this morning.

I opened the letter to see the familiar messy scrawl. It instructed to to go to the women's room.

I put my eleventh rose in the vase I had found for the other flowers and went downstairs to the women's room.

The next few hours were spent with Sally and a few of the royal seamstresses, putting the finishing touches on my wedding dress. Wine I was happy with the result, they left Sally and I alone to chat.

We talked about many things including the upcoming wedding, the pressures of being apart of the royal family, and her green eyed son.

After a long, relaxing talk and a few cups of tea, we made our way out of the room and back to our responsibilities for the day.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Today was the big day and I was awoken extra early to get ready.

Many people swarmed around me, putting on makeup, doing my hair, calming my nerves, and helping my into my dress and shoes.

There was a knock at my door and someone answered it. I was handed a note and another rose, completing the traditional dozen in a bouquet.

I tore open the note, not able to contain my excitement.

 _Lady Annabeth,_

 _I would like to inform you that courting you this past while has been a pleasure. You have made me the happiest man alive, and for that I have to thank you. We've know each other for so long, I literally cannot imagine my life without you._

 _By agreeing to marry me when you could have had literally any man, you have made me so lucky. Every night for a long while and every night to come, I will lay there and wonder how I could have gotten you, the perfect woman, to put up with a seaweed brain like me._

 _I intend to make today the happiest day of your life, hopefully starting a trend of happy, lovely days for the both of us._

 _See you soon,_

 _Prince Perceus_

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

I had known since I was young that my wedding would be a magical experience. At the age of seven, I couldn't have imagined anything near as magical or perfect as the wedding I received.

Not only was I marrying a prince which was every girls dream, I was marrying _my_ prince. The love of my life who was absolutely wonderful.

When I began my walk down the isle, everyone gaped. Not only the people in the pews of the chapel, Percy's jaw dropped at the sight of me.

I tried not to blush at the way he looked. His expression was hilarious and he looked so good in a tux.

I made my way across the room with my train trailing behind me and a dozen roses clutched in my hand. Not only were the stunning, they meant a lot to me. I had chosen not to use the prearranged flowers that matched the colors of the wedding. How could I possible pass up the opportunity to be bonded for life to the man of my dream with the flowers he gave to me? I think this was what he was planning all along.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! I'm not too sure about the ending because I'm writing this at like 1a.m.**

 **As I mentioned above, there is a chance this and chapter 16 will become it's own story. If that happens, it won't be for a little while. Why? See below.**

 **This will probably be my last regular Thursday update. Since school is starting, that will obviously be taking up a lot of my time. I will still try my hardest to update on Mondays, but don't hold me to it.**

 **Question of the chapter: Is there another fandom/ship you want to see me write?**

 **As always, feel free to follow, favorite, review, recommend to a friend, check out my other story/stories depending on when you're reading this. You can ask me a question or a comment or a request our anything else in a review.**

 **Ciao!**


	19. Sweet

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I've been a little busy. The good news is that I think I've gotten back in the routine of school. I'll probably continue to be busy, especially now that I've been cast in my high school play. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They're the reason I didn't give up on this story. I will try to update every Monday again, like I had been doing, but you never know what life's going to throw at you.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick. 'Nough said.**

* * *

"Hi Sally," I say to my coworker at Sweet on America.

"Oh, hello Jessa. Busy today?" She asks while tying on her apron.

"No. It's been so slow today, I had to check to make sure we were actually open." She laughed softly at this comment.

After about half an hour of restocking shelves, polishing counters, and doing other boring tasks, I decide to start a conversation.

"Sally?" She hums in response. "How's your son? It's Peter, right?"

She laughs. "Percy, and he's doing great. He got accepted by a college in California, he's been better at school work, and he and his girlfriend are so adorable." I can tell she loves her son by the way she lights up when talking about him.

"That's fantastic. I love to see young couples in love," I say, thinking back to my own high school sweetheart.

"Actually, he was thinking of coming in to visit me at work today. He said probably after school."

"That's great. I'd love to meet him."

The hours drag by as we serve a few customers as they come and go. Finally, two high school aged kids come in and sally walks over to them.

"Annabeth," she says, embracing the blonde girl. The girl returns the hug. She turns to the boy and puts a hand on his cheek. She says, "and what am I going to do with you?" He grins at her.

Turning back to the girl, Annabeth, she asks, "has he been a good boy today?" This causes all three of them to laugh. Annabeth nods.

I walk out from behind the counter and say to Sally, "Are these the kids you were telling me about?"

Sally, smile never leaving her face replies, "Jessa, this is Percy and this is Annabeth. Guys, this in my coworker Jessa." We exchange pleasantries and I leave Sally and the kids to chat.

Sally comes ball behind the counter a few minutes later. I look up and see the couple dancing in the store to the music we have playing over the radio. Flipping a knob, I decide to turn the music up.

Swinging and spinning around to the old jazz music, they looked so happy and lost in each other's eyes. It made me realize that even though we were in a candy shop, they were the sweetest thing here.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the lack of updates and for the shortness of this chapter. I remember having this great chapter planned out, but I don't remember any of it. I'm still planning on making that au story, but it will take some time.**

 **QOTC: Are there any tips you have for high school and just school in general? Especially organization and staying focused.**

 **Or let me know how being back to school is going for you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ciao!**


	20. Time

**Oh gosh. I just want to express how very sorry I am for neglecting this story for so long. School has been busy (mostly because of my crappy science teacher). I fished the show I was in and survived my 3 weeks of almost non-stop performances (no joke. Choir concert, then 4 days later a singing competition and then 3 days later was tech week and then that Friday and Saturday was a show and then the next Friday and Saturday was a show.) But all that is done and it's calmed down now. I'm in the winter show, but rehearsals are an hour twice a week, so I should have plenty of time to write.**

 **This chapter is not what I originally had planned for this prompt, but eh whatever. I'm sorry if it's bad. Can I claim that I'm just getting back in the swing of writing?**

 **Let me know if you want Monday/possible Thursday updates for the rest of the year or a chapter a day (except tomorrow and Sunday's) until Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sure Rick wouldn't have left his story alone so long. I'm sorry.**

* * *

I looked over at my husband of over 50 years. Although we've both gone grey, gained wrinkles, and just aren't as young as we once were, he's still the most handsome man I've ever seen.

He catches me staring. If I had been my younger self, I probably would have blushed and looked away. But I'm not. Instead I keep staring, not breaking eye contact with the live of my life.

He smirks slightly, showing off his teeth, still white like pearls. As if sensing what my desire for that moment, he pulled me into his lap and held me there, reminding me of our youth. Reminding me of the days when we could leave each other's arms for dear of losing one another.

From my position in his arms, I gazed up lovingly into his sea green eyes. I've seen them filled with anger, with hatred, with fear, but right now, in this moment, all I can see in them is love.

I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his face and brought it down to mine. The taste of his lips have stayed the same after all this time. Salty, like the ocean, but with a sweet element, like the blue cookies his mother would make. As our lips melted together, it brought back memories of days long ago. Our first kiss on the mountain, hoping he wouldn't die. The kiss I like to think of as our first, in the lake at camp after officially becoming a couple. And every kiss after that, still special, still wonderful.

He pulls away after a few minutes and I open my eyes. Instead of smirking at me, he's giving me his signature lopsided smile. That boy makes me wish that we had admitted our feelings for each other sooner so I could've enjoyed him for even longer.

He's scooting me off his lap now and onto the bench. Before I could question why, he's turned on music and extended his hand down to me. I smile, take it, and he pulls me to my feet.

I don't remember when it started, but the two of us have grown fond of dancing on the porch in each other's arms, feeling the warmth of our partner and swaying to the music.

We dance to a few songs, but the night air grows colder and we have to head inside. I make my way to the door, but before I can even open it I feel strong arms lift me off my feet. I laugh at his romantic gestures, but each and every one of them make my heart sing, knowing they are only for me.

We clean up the kitchen, and while I'm washing dishes in the sink, out of the corner of my eye I see him freeze up and grip the back of a chair. The sight makes me want to cry because haven't we suffered enough? This always happens. Right when we both think that the past torments are behind us, one of us has a flashback, an attack.

I drop the dishes in the sink and before even wiping my hands I rush over to him. I wrap my arms around his middle and whisper words of comfort in his ear, anything to get him out of e– that place.

I am finally able to pull him out of that terrifying place. We cry into each other's arms for what seems like hours. After we both calm down we decide to deal with the dishes tomorrow and turn in for the night.

When we're settled in bed, curled up tighter than normal, I realize that it's going to be a rough night, perhaps even a rough week. But we'll make it through. We always do, as long as we're together.

* * *

 **I apologize again for the bad quality and the show update. I promise I'll be better in the future. Please drop me a review and/or answer to my question of the chapter!**

 **QOTC: After I finish this fanfiction, what would you like to see me write? It can be for this fandom or for a different fandom.**

 **Watch out for more updates. The next one will hopefully be Monday!**

 **Ciao!**


	21. Union

**Hey! I am SO SO SORRY for giving you a chapter and then ditching, but the holidays happened and my family went on a vacation. Anyways, this is my birthday present to all of you: a new chapter!**

 **This is another chapter to add to the Princess Au. Speaking of which, in planning on finishing up this story and finally starting the full Princess story so be on the lookout for that!**

 **Oh! And don't worry. Everything in this story, including this chapter is K+ (borderline T MAYBE) So have no fear, you can keep on reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Rick, not rich**

* * *

"Lady Chase, do you take this man..."

I know, I know. It's my big day, but how am I supposed to focus on what the priest was saying when I had the sight in front of me to behold? My beautiful bride, my soulmate, Annabeth was standing next to me looking absolutely stunning. No, not stunning. The term drop dead gorgeous doesn't even do her justice.

"I do," are the words that come out of her mouth. The words out of her perfect lips that are just taunting me, telling me that I can't kiss them, at least for a few more moments.

"To love and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" The priest says.

Now it's my turn. "I do," say, no doubt in my mind about who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

The priest finishes the ceremony with the words that I've been waiting to hear my whole life. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Not needing to be told twice, I pull my soul mate into a passionate, yet short embrace. As our lips brake apart, the words "May I present Prince Perseus and Princess Annabeth Jackson." The words were music to my ears.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

The rest of the festivities were a blur. There were many photos taken, many toasts and speeches, and maybe one too many bottles of wine opened, not that either of us partook in that particular part of the revelry. Finally it was time for the newlyweds' first dance of many as a married couple.

It felt like a scene out of a movie. She was absolutely gorgeous and unforgettable. I was amazed that I didn't trip over myself as I got lost in her eyes.

We swayed on the dance floor for many, many songs. At last, it was time to end the celebrations and turn in for the night; our first night as man and wife.

I held her hand and guided her towards what used to be my room and mine alone. Now it was ours and nothing had ever felt so right.

She was a little hesitant at first. She wondered "should I be down this corridor? It's for royal family members only." I could only laugh and pull her into a kiss. "'Beth," I told her, "you are a member of the royal family now."

She bit her lip and blushed. "I guess I never realized that becoming a member of the royal family would be the result. I was only in it to marry you."

That earned her another, more passionate kiss. I had her up against the wall in the corridor, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Eventually we had to stop to breathe and I came to me senses, realizing that marking out with someone in a very open hallway is not very proper, even if you are married.

We walked hand in hand until we reached the exterior door to my room. I stopped her and scooped her into my arms. Annabeth giggled and asked what I was doing. I replied that I was carrying her over the threshold of out new home. I think we both blushed at the thought.

We prepared for bed. Annabeth's things had been brought over from her suite so we wouldn't have to worry about it. Before we got into bed, we had a small discussion.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked timidly.

"Yes dear?" I replied, wondering what got her so shy.

"Well. I just wanted to tell you that– well– I don't think I'm ready."

I smiled and took her into my arms. "Annabeth Chase Jackson, I completely understand. I hope you know that I would never, NEVER, make you do anything you weren't comfortable or ready to do. And to tell you the truth? I don't think I'm ready either."

She turned, still in my embrace, and smiled up at me before pulling my face down into a sweet kiss.

We both climbed into the bed and cuddled. I have to admit, that night, having the love of my life curled up in my arms, was the best night of my life.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, drop a review below. If you didn't like it, drop a suggestion below. Please remember to review, follow, and favorite. You'd make my day if you do!**

 **Question of the chapter: Is there a skill you've always wanted to learn, even though you probably won't ever be able to?**

 **I've always to be able to do the ballet spin where it's like a continuous twirl and then leap across the stage. That and judo flip someone.**

 **Be on the lookout for more chapters, hopefully every Monday!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
